Sweetie Belle is an Extraordinary Pony
by The Eclectic Bookworm
Summary: Spike has long since gotten over Rarity. Now he's noticed a new pony, with kindness, beauty, and who already likes him as a friend. The question is, can he make it something more? And keep it that way? With a backdrop of parties, babies, and a certain scheming tiara'd pony, it'll be a struggle for Spike to stay with his Sweetheart Belle.
1. Cocoa at Sugarcube Corner

**Just a note: This is roughly ten years after the Elements of Harmony were returned. The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike are now the ages that the Elements of Harmony were when we first met them.**

**Enjoy!**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**

* * *

Spike was shaking all over.

"All I'm doing is going for hot chocolate," he stated aloud. "If I see her there, then I'll just play it cool. Play it cool, play it cool..."

He nearly bumped into Lyra, who was giving him a funny look. "And ponies think _I'm _crazy?" she muttered.

But Spike barely noticed. His thoughts were with a creamy white unicorn with lovely eyes and a sweet smile and the loveliest name on the face of the earth.

"Your voice, lovely one," he murmured dazedly, bumping into quite a few disgruntled ponies, "is like a sweet song. Your hair curls in the most exquisite way. Your-"

"Hi, Spike!"

Spike jumped. _There she was! _Standing right in front of him, with her curly purple mane and green eyes-

Yes, folks. You heard that right. Green eyes. Big ones, too, that mirrored her sister's.

Sweetie Belle had grown up a lot. She had long lashes that were actually real, and one of the most caring hearts in all of Ponyville.

She gave Spike a dazzling smile. "You okay? You seem a bit jumpy."

"I'm fine!" stammered Spike, blushing furiously. "Absolutely fine. I was just heading down to Sugarcube Corner for some hot chocolate."

The lovely mare beamed. "Cool! You mind me coming with you? Applebloom wanted me to pick up some cupcakes for her niece."

Spike grinned, very conscious of the fact that he'd forgotten to brush his fangs. "Yeah, Lemon-Lime's a real cutie. She has Applejack's eyes, you know?"

Sweetie Belle giggled. "But Sapphire's the cutest. Have you seen her? Only five moons old and already driving Rarity and Fancy Pants crazy!"

"Ruby's my favorite," Spike admitted. "I hate to see her left out when all the attention's on Sapphire."

The thing he loved most about Sweetie Belle was how easy it was to talk to her. With Rarity, she'd bat her eyelashes and he'd be babbling like little Lemon-Lime. But when he looked at Sweetie Belle, he saw the little filly who had so sweetly welcomed him to Ponyville all those years ago.

And the little filly was still there. Just yesterday, he had seen Sweetie Belle giggling over her old doll, Milly Belle.

They walked and chatted their way to Sugarcube Corner, and Sweetie Belle pulled up a chair.

"Spike, you mind if I drink with you? It's been forever since we've just sat and talked."

Spike beamed. Was this his lucky day or what? "Sure!"

Sweetie Belle took out two bits, and before Spike could think through spending his hard-earned bits, he blurted, "This one's on me-you know, if that coltfriend of yours doesn't mind."

Oh yeah. Sweetie Belle had been dating Featherweight for about two months.

But to Spike's surprise, the delicate white nose wrinkled. "Go ahead. Featherweight's been cheating on me with that bucking snob, Diamond Tiara."

Spike raised an eyebrow at the language.

"Sorry." Sweetie Belle flushed. "It's just-she always takes away whatever I get. It's really rare that she doesn't succeed, no one knows how much I hate her."

Spike hadn't seen Diamond Tiara in years, and his only memories of her involved an obnoxious filly pushing the CMC around at any chance she could get.

But if she was really as bad as Sweetie Belle said she was, then okay. He could roll with that. Anything for the mare he was crushing on.

"I do," he stated.

Sweetie Belle looked surprised, then smiled wryly. "Well, I complain about it to all my friends, Spike."

_Friends. _Spike's stomach dropped a bit.

"But hey," she continued, "I'm not saying no to the offer. Go ahead and pay. Applebloom said I have to give her the cupcakes at five, and it's noon now. I've got plenty of time."

Spike grinned, took out four bits, and headed for the register.

When he came back with the hot chocolates, Sweetie Belle grinned, then grabbed the hot chocolate laden with whipped cream. "This is so thoughtful! How did you know I love whip cream?"

_Well, the truth is I interrogated your sister about what you like and dislike, as well as stalking you once a week, _Spike thought, but instead he replied, "Lucky guess."

Her grin grew wider. "Good instincts, Spike."

He grinned back, and took a sip of his hot chocolate. "Man, this stuff is good!"

The two got into a lengthy discussion about hot chocolate, why it always seems to rain more when Celestia's sick, and Rainbow Dash's secret teddy bear (which Scootaloo informed Spike about for two bits and his Wonderbolts ticket), which Spike enjoyed enormously.

Finally Sweetie Belle stood up. "Look, Spike, I'm really sorry, but I've gotta go. Maybe we could do this again?"

Was she blushing?

"Yes. Yes, I'd love to, Sweetie Belle. Let me know anytime, okay?"

She beamed. "Sure!"

As Sweetie Belle skipped off, it occured to Spike that the sky had never been so blue.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Should I leave it as is, or continue it?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


	2. See ya there!

**ThunderTracker and scourgeofgod888, thanks for reviewing, and I'm happy to make this a multi-chapter fic!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

While Spike was skipping somewhere that he'd completely forgotten the name of, Sweetie Belle was walking to Applebloom's with the cupcakes that enabled her to meet with and eat with Spike.  
"Howdy!" called Applebloom, waving a hoof. "Thanks for the cupcakes! They'll do great for the Elements of Harmony reunion party!"

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes. "This seems silly. They see each other every day!"

"Who are we to question the needs of the populace?" teased Cheerilee, from where she was digging up a rotten apple seedling.

Cheerilee had married Big Macintosh about five years ago, and four years ago they'd had Apple Sunshine, a sweet little mare with big green eyes like her dad's.

And who was always hanging out with the old CMC because she'd heard about their club and really wanted a cutie mark.

There she was right now, skipping happily down the hill.

"HI DADDY!" she yelled, running to a stop in front of her dad. She was towing a huge punch bowl that was wobbling in its wagon.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, and a muffled "I _so _meant to do that."

Sweetie Belle ran over to an orange mare, who was dusting herself off. "You okay, Scoots?"

"She was tryin' to do a Sonic Rainboom again 'cause she's a complete idiot," stated Applebloom.

"Rainbow Dash says-" began Scootaloo

"Rainbow Dash is a Wonderbolt and can do Double Rainbooms. Stick to what ya know, Scootaloo. And by the way, ya just tipped the punch bowl over Apple Sunshine."

The filly in question whimpered.

"Sorry," muttered Scootaloo, blushing.

"Hey!" Sweetie Belle needed an excuse to leave. She didn't want to be covered in punch when her ex-boyfriend (who Diamond Tiara dumped after Sweetie Belle found out what they'd been doing) showed up for the party. "Why don't I go and invite Spike? He'd love to see Rarity again!"

"Sure," replied Applebloom distractedly. "Apple Sunshine, ah think we might have ta use a hammer."

Apple Sunshine started to cry, and Cheerilee shouted, "Don't you dare!"

Sweetie Belle was gone pretty fast, racing towards where she'd seen Spike last.

Meanwhile, Spike was boring himself by filing books at Golden Oaks.

"Thanks so much for the help!" Twilight called from the bathroom. "If I try to do it, I leave Sun Glow alone, and then she starts eating the books in the other room!"

"Too much information, Twilight!" Spike called back, and went back to daydreaming about Sweetie Belle.

_Her mane blowing in the wind...her eyes sparkling in the sunlight...she walks slowly over to me...she smiles at me and whispers-_

"Hi Spike! You want to go to the Elements of Harmony reunion party?"

Spike nearly fell off the ladder as he turned to look at Sweetie Belle.

_There's an Elements of Harmony reunion party? And she's asking ME to go? And I'd get to see her there, doing... whatever she does at parties? Count me in!_

"Hmmm," muttered Spike. "I'll have to check my schedule. What day is it?"

"Tonight at six!" Sweetie Belle replied happily.

"Yeah, I'm not doing anything tonight," Spike responded nonchalantly, resisting the urge to bounce up and down on the ladder. "I guess I'm in."

"Cool!" she beamed. "See ya there!"

"See ya," Spike responded.

He waited until she was 500 feet away to break into song.

* * *

**Next chapter will probably be up next Saturday or Sunday, maybe a weekday but probably not.**

**What do you think? Leave a review!**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


	3. Because what's a story without a scheme?

**Hello readers!**

**VERY happy to see all the positive reviews! **

**Not going to waste any time rambling, this is a chapter you'll want to read. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

There was something bothering Diamond Tiara.

It wasn't the shortage of gems, she could always have her butler deal with that. It wasn't breaking up with Featherweight, she'd only dated him to upset Sweetie Belle...

That.

_That _was her problem. Sweetheart Belle, destroyer of her old business. Mare whose life she'd been trying to wreck ever since.

Mare who, try as she might, she wasn't able to destroy.

The door opened, and her new BPFF (Best Pony Friend Forever) walked in.

No, it wasn't Silver Spoon. Silver Spoon was SO over when it was discovered that she'd become Sweetie Belle's brand new BPFF and deserted Diamond Tiara for good.

Which was one of the many reasons why Sweetie Belle was going down.

Her new BPFF Cream Puff agreed.

"Hey, Tiara!" Cream Puff squealed, her annoyingly poofy white tail bouncing.

"Spare me the enthusiasm," replied Diamond Tiara. "Any dirt?"

Cream Puff shook her head. "Belle has no crushes, we already tried making her friends not like her, and we can't exactly do anything to that celebrity sister of hers."

Diamond Tiara groaned miserably. "And you have no ideas?"

The tan mare gave her a huge smile. "I was hoping you'd ask!"

She pulled a photo out of her mane.

It was a photo of a young lavender dragon who, if you had an eye for these sort of things, was quite handsome. His smile seemed to light up the camera.

"Meet Spikington Flameheart, aka Spike the dragon. All grown up with huge crushes on pretty mares such as Sweetie Belle, and easy to manipulate."

Diamond Tiara's eyes lit up. "So all we have to do..."

"-is get them together and break them apart. It would totally destroy Sweetie Belle." Cream Puff beamed proudly.

"YES!" shrieked Diamond Tiara, bouncing happily with Cream Puff.

Sweetie Belle wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

**So, how was it? **

**And more importantly, how will this devious duo pull their plan off?**

**See you later!**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


	4. A Party: Part One

**Hello! **

**To SonicMX, I appreciate the request for longer chapters, and will grant it with this extra-long one!**

**Also, there will be a lot of descriptions about what everypony is wearing, so either skip it or picture it. I spent the most time on Sweetie Belle's because she's our heroine-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Spike stared at his two bow ties. One was orange-a disgusting neon-and studded with pink gems.

He winced, and buried it deep in his underwear drawer. Since he barely wore underwear anyway, he wouldn't be seeing it that much.

The other one wouldn't look right without his tuxedo. And since it was a party at Sweet Apple Acres, it couldn't be _that _fancy, right?

As soon as he saw the fancily dressed ponies milling about near Sweet Apple Acres, he realized he was wrong.

First he ran back.

Then he got dressed.

Then he couldn't find his top hat.

Then he ran to the cleaners because he thought the hat was there.

Then he remembered that his top hat was sitting on the fridge.

Then he swore.

Then he ran back and got his hat.

Then when he was running to Sweet Apple Acres his hat blew off his head into a mud puddle.

Then he tried not to freak out.

Then he walked, as calmly as possible, up to Sweet Apple Acres.

Then he noticed that everypony but him was wearing a top hat.

Then he stomped into the party area.

Then he saw Sweetie Belle and forgot about all of it.

She was wearing a lavender dress with a puffed-out pink underskirt and a see-through purple overskirt, and short puffed sleeves to reveal two pink high heels. Her mane was swept into a bun, pinned back with little pink heart-shaped clips.

Her green eyes seemed to sparkle as she noticed Spike.

"Oh, Spike!" Sweetie Belle beamed. "Finally, a boy without a top hat!"

Spike grinned, praying she wouldn't notice the top hat in the mud puddle outside the fence.

"I have to catch up with an old friend, but I'd love if we could talk later?"

Her eyes were big and anxious. Spike noticed the purple eye shadow. It was a Herculean effort to quit staring and nod.

"Great!" She waltzed off, and Spike turned away.

Then he forgot everything.

Because there was a mare with a lavender mane streaked with white, ice-blue eyes, and the most gorgeous face ever heading right towards him.

She gave him a dazzling smile, and he was about to say something-

-and then there was a hoof tugging him away towards the dessert table.

Sweetie Belle faced him, her eyes full of tears. "Do you know who that is?" she yelped quietly.

Spike shook his head nervously. _Oh Celestia, did I blow my chance with Sweetie Belle? _

"That's Diamond Tiara! The mare out to ruin my life!"

"Why?"

The question slipped out before he could reel it back in. Before he could consider that Sweetie Belle maybe wanted it kept private.

Her face flushed. "I'll tell you some other time."

Suddenly Spike, for whatever reason, thought his chance was slipping away, and so he did the one thing he could think of to keep her from leaving.

"_I love you!_"

Sweetie Belle whirled. Ponies turned to stare.

"Damnit!" shouted Spike. "Sweetie Belle, I'm so sorry, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, I-"

Sweetie Belle kissed him.

* * *

Diamond Tiara grinned at Cream Puff. "I told you." she whispered. "This is going to be easy as pie."

* * *

**Yes, I am putting them together in the fourth chapter. This story is more about how they STAY together than how they GET together, so don't be too surprised.**

**No worries, there's a reason this is so quick! I am SO not rushing it, I've got an ulterior motive.**

**So what did you think? Review please!**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


	5. A Party: Part Two (The Aftermath)

**Just like the last chapter, this one is going to be the last thing you'd expect.**

**Oh, I wanted to mention my other story, about the next generation of Elements of Harmony. I only have one review and would love some feedback on it...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was an electrifying kiss.

Spike felt dizzy when they broke apart. All he saw were stars and little birdies chirping as they flew in circles around his head.

Sweetie Belle's expression hardened suddenly. "Look, Spike, if this is how you get over Rarity getting married, I'm cool with that. But I actually genuinely like you, and I don't want to rush into something and find out you were using me as some sort of consolation prize. So I'm gonna wait 'till I actually know you. Okay?"

Spike felt sick. This was not his ideal experience.

"Then why'd you kiss me?" he asked miserably.

To his surprise, Sweetie Belle's ice-cold facade seemed to soften a little. "So you know that once I know you love me, I'm _so_ ready for you. You just gotta prove it."

Spike smiled a little.

"I'm not putting myself out there again 'till it's for someone I know loves me a lot." She kissed him on the cheek.

Even in his state of misery, that kiss was better than a warm fire ruby toasted to perfection.

* * *

Diamond Tiara watched, shocked, from the dessert table.

"Cream Puff!" she howled. "This was SO not supposed to happen!"

* * *

As soon as Spike was back at the library, he saw Twilight at the kitchen table with two cups of hot cocoa.

"Hey," she said softly. "I heard what happened at the party."

Spike blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed," giggled Twilight. "You remember how much I hated Flash when I met him. And look at me now. Mother to my own little alicorn and wife to the Assistant Captain of the Guard who I despised so."

As if to emphasize her point, she held Moonlight closer.

Spike sat down. "Yeah, but it's way easier for you. You don't have to win anyone."

Twilight laughed quietly. "Are you kidding, Spike? I worked my flank off trying to get Flash to smile at me- and that was _months _after we'd met. You always have to work for your happy ending."

Spike took a sip of the hot cocoa. "Mmm. But what if you didn't have to? Wouldn't it be easier to know you'd get your happy ending and have lots of little fillies and colts?"

Twilight smiled at him. "Yes, Spike, but happy endings are so much happier when you weren't sure that you'd get one at all."

Spike snorted. "Yeah, but-"

Twilight wrapped Moonlight tighter in her blanket. "Spike. If you knew you'd end up with Sweetie Belle, then would it feel as wonderful when she told you she loved you?"

Spike pondered her question before shaking his head.

Twilight smirked. "There we go."

Spike downed the last of his hot chocolate before hugging Twilight. "Thanks, Twi," he mumbled.

Twilight smiled at Spike, seeing not just her friend, but her brother and her son. There was so much that she and Spike had shared together, so much that he had helped her through, it felt only right that she should be there for him.

"You're welcome. And hey-at least no one's trying to destroy your chance with her! It could always be worse."

Spike grinned and hugged Twilight a little harder. "Thank goodness."

* * *

Diamond Tiara was now completely agitated.

_HOW IN THE NAME OF CELESTIA DID THAT NOT WORK? __It was one of my best plans ever! And she even kissed him!_

A small smirk formed at the corner of her lips.

_Guess I'll have to up my game a little, huh, Sweetie Belle..._

"Diamond?" called Cream Puff. "Who are you talking to?"

Diamond blushed. "No one. No one at all."

* * *

**And now you understand why she kissed him! Don't worry, Diamond's plan isn't succeeding THAT easily.**

**What did you think? **

**Also, if you have any ideas for the story (i.e. pairings for other members of the CMC, plans Diamond Tiara comes up with), leave a review and I'll see what I can do!**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


	6. An explanation of Sweetie Belle

**Hello!**

**This chapter won't really have any action, it's all flashbacks, but it's pretty long.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sweetie Belle!" shrieked Rarity as the filly dashed around the town hall, leaving hoofprints on everything in sight. "Be careful! Today's the Summer Sun Celebration, and all of this has to be clean!"

Sweetie Belle skidded to a halt. "Sorry, sis."

Rarity glared. "Sit over there. Don't move, don't do anything."

Sweetie Belle stomped over to the empty patch of floor as Rarity cleaned the carpets before tying ribbon to a pole over and over again.

The door banged open.

Sweetie Belle whirled to look at a lavender unicorn and a baby dragon.

She giggled mentally. _Fluttershy's gonna go nuts once she finds out there's a baby dragon in Ponyville..._

It most definitely wasn't love at first sight. She had absolutely no attraction to him, especially when he fell for her sister.

And his physical appearance was cute at best. Certainly nothing to swoon over.

* * *

"MY CUTIE MARK!" shouted Applebloom, as Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo watched enviously. "Oh, Rarity, thank you so much!"

Rarity smiled at Applebloom's Cutie Mark: an apple patch being sewn by a needle. "Darling, you have a flair for sewing and I have a flair for fashion, and by the way, you are quite the stitcher! Perhaps you could become my apprentice?"

Applebloom turned pink and scratched at the ground with a hoof. "Isn't Sweetie Belle your apprentice?"

The indigo-maned mare paused, turning to Sweetie Belle beseechingly. "Oh, darling, you won't deny one of your best friends such an opportunity? We all know sewing isn't your thing anyway, and it tortures me to see you try and follow my directions, you'd be much happier doing something else anyway-"

Suddenly Rarity seemed to realize what she was saying.

"Sweetie Belle, I swear I didn't mean it like that!"

Sweetie Belle felt dizzy. "You did."

"I'm so sorry!"

Sweetie Belle didn't want to hear it. She was done. Done with Rarity's little "slips" where she actually said what she was thinking. Done with being second to Rarity's career. Done with looking forward to school.

But she didn't let Rarity know.

Instead she replied, "It's fine, sis."

Applebloom beamed, relieved. "Great! Ah'll set up an apprenticeship with mah sis!"

* * *

There was a party that night to celebrate Applebloom's cutie mark. The Elements came with their coltfriends (and in one case, draconequs-friend), and a bunch of Apple relatives, including a joyful Babs Seed.

Everyone was so busy enjoying themselves that no one noticed Sweetie Belle slip outside.

Except one diminutive dragon who was sulking as Fancy Pants and Rarity kissed on the balcony.

He noticed Sweetie Belle, and decided to follow.

Spike had nothing else to do.

* * *

Sweetie Belle wasn't sure where she was going until she saw Silver Spoon sitting outside the Everfree looking melancholy.

She would never be exactly sure why she did what she did next. Perhaps it was the misery of Rarity's still-stinging comment. Perhaps it was the fact that she was tired from walking and she wanted to sit down.

Perhaps she felt sorry for the gray filly with her hair disheveled and tears in her eyes.

"Is everything all right?" she asked timidly, plopping down next to Silver Spoon.

Silver Spoon didn't look up. She didn't even seem to care that her blank-flanked nemesis was sitting next to her.

Finally she spoke, in a hollow and raspy voice that sounded like she'd been crying.

"My big sister died yesterday and no one cares. And I'm gonna have to leave Ponyville to go to an orphanage unless someone adopts me. And I asked Diamond but she said she didn't want me around all the time."

Sweetie Belle stared. "You didn't have any other family?"

The silver head shook miserably.

"I'm so sorry, Silver, I never knew."

A white hoof was placed on the gray one.

"You could stay with me," she burst out.

She wasn't sure where that came from either.

"I'm running away." Sweetie Belle knew it was true as soon as she'd said it.

Silver's eyes widened. "Why? You have Rarity-"

Sweetie Belle started to cry very hard as she spilled the whole story.

When she was done, she sniffed and informed her new friend, "I have two bits and I'm taking the train to the Crystal Empire."

Silver smiled a little. "I'll go with you."

* * *

Spike swallowed hard. Rarity couldn't have said something that insensitive! She was his angel, his sweetheart, the one thing in his life he could count on.

_My name is Spike and I love Rarity._

That's the way he'd used to think.

But now...

He took out the two bits he'd been planning to use on sweets.

If this was Fate's way of spitting in his face and sending him in a totally different direction, he could roll with it.

All he could see now was a pair of tear-filled sea-green eyes, still reeling from Rarity's thoughtlessness.

* * *

The train ride was uneventful. Neither of the fillies talked, but they sat close to each other and felt better with somepony next to them.

Suddenly Sweetie Belle snuggled into Silver Spoon and mumbled, "Thanks for coming. You aren't half bad, you know."

Silver Spoon gave her a small smile and curled up as well.

* * *

"Wake up!"

Somepony was shaking Sweetie Belle.

It was still dark outside. She yawned.

"What-ohno. Spike?"

Silver Spoon jerked awake, her face pale. "Spike, please don't tell! I don't wanna go home! I don't have a home!"

Spike gave the fillies a strange little half smile. "Look, this really isn't my problem. I'm now in the Crystal Empire with two crazy fillies who just ran away from home. That's not why I woke you up, though."

Sweetie Belle gulped.

"I woke you up to tell you you're here," Spike informed her, smoothing Sweetie Belle's mane. "And I also wanted to know if we can stop and find some gems wherever we're going. I'm starving."

And that was when Sweetie Belle fell in love with Spike, even though she was sure it was a lost cause. She never told anyone and tried to put it behind her, but even with Featherweight she was still thinking about him.

* * *

**Well, what did you think?**

**I will eventually make another fic about what happens to Sweetie Belle, Spike, and Silver Spoon in the Crystal Empire, but for now let's just say that they eventually come back to Ponyville and Sweetie Belle gets her cutie mark there.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


	7. The Chaos of Jewel: Part One

**Just to let you know, the Sweetie Belle and Silver Spoon and Spike fic is now up, so check it out! I'm on the second chapter.**

**My apologies for the delay, very stressful week, but I'm back with the new chapter! :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Spike stared sleepily at the long list. "Is that all, Fluttershy?"

The rose-maned pegasus frowned. "Spike, Jewel is a very special filly, and you need to pay close attention or you'll get awfully surprised. Now, she only drinks _chocolate _milk. And..."

Spike did what he'd always done when Twilight was instructing him and he was tired.

He pasted on his "attentive" expression and tuned Fluttershy out.

The door banged open. Spike jumped.

"Sorry I'm late, Fluttershy!" called an all too familiar voice. "Rarity wanted to know where I was going and I told her I was babysitting and-"

Sweetie Belle's chatter was cut short as she noticed Spike.

"Fluttershy..." muttered Spike. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"GOTTAGOBYE!" shrieked Fluttershy, placing the filly in Spike's arms and dashing out the door.

Spike looked suspiciously at Chaotic Jewel.

She had a tuft of brown hair with a single streak of pink, and odd red eyes with no pupils.

She didn't seem too strange...

"What. Are you doing here."

Spike turned to face Sweetie Belle. "I swear I didn't plan this!"

Sweetie Belle giggled. "It's okay, this way we can spend some time together without feeling stupid!"

Suddenly a bowl of macaroni and cheese upended itself over Spike's head.

Slowly, two pairs of eyes turned to look at little Jewel.

Spike groaned. "Of course. Discord's little filly has special powers. Why not make the macaroni explode while you're at it?"

Jewel seemed to grin.

Sweetie Belle giggled. "Look, she likes you!"

"Aba!" shouted Jewel, grabbing at Spike's nose.

The kid had a strong grip.

Spike groaned. "Yeah. Sure. I can tell she loves me."

* * *

The day was spent cleaning up whatever Jewel inflicted on Spike. From chocolate milk to rabid bunnies to the sack of flour catapulting onto Spike's head.

But the one thing that made it bearable for Spike was Sweetie Belle. When all the chaos had been restored (for now) there was always a gentle hoof on his shoulder, a small smile to keep him going.

She still wouldn't open her heart to him, but he could tell he'd made a dent.

Just like the one in the pot Jewel had slammed over his head before turning it into rubber.

"It can only get better from here," coaxed Sweetie Belle, smiling at Spike. "Come on, let's all play patty-cake."

She took Jewel from Spike's claws, and held out the two pale yellow forehooves.

Spike sighed, and tapped Jewel's hooves. "Patty-cake, patty-cake, baker's man."

When he tried to pull his hands back, Jewel's tiny smile disappeared, and Spike's claws stuck fast.

"Great," muttered Spike.

Sweetie Belle gave Spike a small smile and gently tugged at Jewel's hooves.

Nothing happened.

Sweetie Belle groaned. "Great."

Suddenly, Spike's claws popped free and, of their own accord, attached themselves to Sweetie Belle's forehooves.

Both of them gasped. It was the closest contact they'd had since their kiss.

Suddenly, Fluttershy and Discord burst in.

"Spike? Sweetie Belle? I-oh, oh my." Fluttershy stared at the claws and the hooves and the twin spots of red on cheeks of both dragon and pony.

Discord snorted. "We'll leave you lovebirds to it."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


	8. The Chaos of Jewel: Part Two

**Look, I'm updating!**

**Jewel (aka Chaotic Jewel) is a main character in one of my other fics about the next generation of Elements.**

**Hope you enjoyed the (revised) Chapter Seven, and hope you'll enjoy my new chapters!**

* * *

Spike tugged frantically at Sweetie Belle's hooves, but he was stuck fast.

Fluttershy stared. "Is everything... all right?"

Discord started laughing. "That's Daddy's little girl! C'mere, rascal!"

Jewel giggled charmingly and fluttered over to her beaming father.

"Spike!" she crowed.

Spike laughed. "Yeah, that's me. "

"Spike stuck!" chortled Jewel.

Sweetie Belle groaned. "Let's go to the library, Spike. Maybe Twilight has a spell that can undo this."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" wailed Fluttershy. "I'm sure Jewel didn't mean to! She's such a sweet filly."

"Yeah," muttered Spike, rubbing one of the many lumps on his head. "Sweet."

* * *

The walk was very awkward. Spike was stuck to Sweetie Belle in such a way that his nose was touching her muzzle, and they'd have looked madly in love to the casual observer.

Such as Derpy.

"Ohmygosh!" squealed Derpy. "You two are in love?"

Sweetie Belle's blush turned from pale rose to tomato. "Not exactly..."

"Ohhh." Derpy nodded intelligently. 'So Spike's paying you to hang out with him?"

"No!" shrieked Sweetie Belle, flushing the color of Big Macintosh. "I'm so not that type! I'm stuck to Spike!"

Derpy giggled. "I think you mean 'stuck _on _Spike', Sweetie Belle."

Sweetie Belle stormed off in a rage, Spike pushed along in front of him.

* * *

"Hmm," muttered Twilight after running every possible test she could think of. "This is temporary magic. Most likely cast by either a very experienced unicorn-"

Spike smirked. Chaotic Jewel was better than Rarity.

"-or Chaotic Jewel."

Both dragon and unicorn gaped at the giggling alicorn.

"How'd you know?" demanded Sweetie Belle.

Twilight smiled at both of them. "Please. Do you know how many times Jewel's babysitters show up with odd afflictions? I just put two and two together is all."

"So when will it wear off?" asked Spike.

Twilight's brow furrowed. "In a few weeks, I think."

"A FEW WEEKS?" yelped Sweetie Belle.

Spike beamed. He had to remember to write Jewel a thank-you card...

He glanced at his hands, still stuck fast to Sweetie Belle's hooves.

Maybe later.

* * *

"So where are we staying?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Your place is bigger," replied Spike nervously. He'd never slept with anypony before, at least not in the literal sense.

_What if I snore? What if I drool? What if I talk in my sleep? What if I snore AND drool AND talk in my sleep?_

Sweetie Belle nodded thoughtfully. "Right. My bed is only big enough for one pony, though, so it'll be a little cramped."

Spike had to smile a little. The prospect of sleeping nose-to-muzzle with his crush was still pretty awesome.

They walked in the same awkward fashion, chatting nervously this time.

"So," chirped Sweetie Belle, "how's Moonlight?"

"Great, great, she's got the cutest little pair of wings!" Spike was biting his lip.

"I heard a rumor that she's going to grow up to rule Equestria!"

Spike relaxed a little more as he answered. This was still Sweetie Belle. She was still awesome. And no amount of close contact could change that.

* * *

"AAAUGH!" yelled Spike. "That bed is barely big enough for you!"

Sweetie Belle blushed. "Yeah, see, nopony is really into my singing. So I'm kinda still using my old bed from when I was a filly."

Spike stopped, and really looked at Sweetie Belle. Because Twilight's family, while being no aristocrats, were quite well off. Spike had never needed anything in his life.

But this time he saw in the sparkling green eyes he marveled at the tears from numerous rejections. This time he saw in the mane he loved the tangles that came from no proper manebrush. This time he saw in the hooves he adored the dirt and grime.

Sweetie Belle had much to need.

"What about Rarity?" asked Spike.

"Don't want to trouble her," replied Sweetie Belle softly, sadly. "Never wanted to trouble you either, Spike."

"Sweetie Belle," whispered Spike, "when I win you over I'll get you a bed, and a brush, and a house. I'll buy you beautiful dresses-"

Suddenly something occurred to him.

"Rarity made you a dress because you didn't have one," he stated.

Sweetie Belle smiled sadly. "I didn't phrase it like that when I asked her. I simply told her that I really wanted to be able to wear one of her dresses again."

Spike flopped down on the bed in the small, dingy apartment. Sweetie Belle fell on top of him, and then flipped over, pressing Spike against the wall.

It was uncomfortable.

But Spike had left Equestria in dreams of making Sweetie Belle happy. Making her dreams come true.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


	9. The Quest to Eat Breakfast

**For whatever reason, Fanfiction didn't show you when I posted Chapter Eight, so you might want to read it. That and the revised Chapter Seven.**

**Enjoy...and a very happy new year to all of my readers! :)**

* * *

When Spike woke up, he yawned.

Then he realized that he was muzzle-to-nose with Sweetie Belle, who was yawning as well.

She grinned at him. "Good morning. What would you like for breakfast?"

"For somepony with their personal space invaded you seem incredibly and unrealistically perky," groaned the sore dragon.

Sweetie Belle sighed. "I'm sorry, Spike. Maybe we should have slept on the floor?"

Instantly Spike felt guilty. "No, no, it's fine."

There it was again. That sickening feeling of guilt because Spike had somehow hurt his dream mare's feelings.

Sweetie Belle got up awkwardly, nearly decapitating Spike with a seemingly safe-looking bedside lamp. "How about we head to Twilight's and see if she can make us something?"

* * *

However, Twilight seemed to be in over her disheveled head. When the pair came in, she was racing around the kitchen throwing random items in a frying pan while Flash looked slightly bemused.

"Honey, where's the pickle you bought yesterday? Oh yeah, in the fridge. Okay, now the whipped cream."

All three ponies winced as Twilight nearly tripped over Moonlight Shimmer, who was delightedly watching Mommy make a spectacle of herself.

"Hi Spike," called Flash Sentry over the clatter of his wife's hooves. "Twi has an important princess meeting and all-you know what I mean. You might want to wait until she gets back. Hi to you as well, Sweetie Belle."

"Eggnog!" shouted Twilight in a panicked voice. 'Where's the eggnog, honey?"

Flash sighed. "You sure you want eggnog with your pickles?"

Sweetie Belle began to giggle so hard Spike's hands shook.

Twilight nearly barreled into Sweetie Belle as she raced around looking for eggnog.

"Well," said Sweetie Belle as quietly as she could manage, "why don't we head somewhere else for something to eat? I'm sure Rarity wouldn't mind..."

* * *

Rarity did mind. Even the Element of Generosity was losing patience with two fillies and a request for aid.

"Sweetie Belle, I'm terribly sorry, but-_Put that down this instant Ruby or you will be in a very long time-out!_-but I simply don't have time to-_Sapphire, don't antagonize your sister!_-to make you any sort of meal. I apologize tre-_Sapphire, did you hear what I said?_-tremendously."

Fancy Pants rushed in with some cartons. "My jewel, I have nearly everything packed. We'll be off to Canterlot by next week!"

_Oh yeah,_ thought Spike ruefully. _Rarity's moving to Canterlot to jump start her fashion career._

_Anothe__r one gone,_ he reflected, remembering Rainbow's hasty packing job to join Soarin in Cloudsdale. She sent them pictures of her new baby Misty, but other than that Spike hadn't seen her in nearly a year.

Sweetie Belle sighed. "It's fine. I'm sure Pinkie Pie will have something for us."

* * *

Oddly enough, the walk along the road wasn't that awkward. Neither of them chattered eagerly or nervously; both were talking easily as if they'd known each other for a long time.

Which they had.

But it had never been this easy.

Sweetie Belle told Spike about how she got her Cutie Mark, and Spike told Sweetie Belle how he accidentally froze Twilight with a magical amulet. Sweetie Belle told Spike how she and Rarity played dolls when she was little, and Spike told Sweetie Belle one of Twilight's old bedtime stories.

By the time they had reached Sugarcube Corner, Spike was beginning, slowly, to realize that this mare's beauty was more than he'd imagined.

She was witty.

Well-read.

Clever.

Charming.

Sweet.

_Ouch!_

"Are you all right?"

Concerned green eyes brought him back to reality. While coming up with adjectives to describe Sweetie Belle, Spike had walked into a door.

"Yeah," he replied, wishing he could rub his head with his (adhered to Sweetie Belle's hooves) claws.

* * *

They shared a hot chocolate and croissants. They also shared old memories that they just now remembered.

Sweetie Belle seemed to create clarity in Spike's muddled memories, asking in a soft voice the right questions, propelling him in the right direction.

He enjoyed that.

It also helped that Sweetie Belle had a funny little smile on her face whenever he was talking.

And that her eyes had a soft, content glow.

If he didn't know better, Spike could _swear _that he was getting closer to winning her over.

* * *

**Looks like you got three chapters when you were expecting one! **

**What did you think? **

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


	10. Spike Is Very Happy In This Chapter

**Here we go! Chapter Ten! I've always loved double digits...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

About a week later, Spike's claws were finally unstuck from Sweetie Belle's hooves. However, he still remembered how little she had.

_Not enough money for a new bed... And here I am with enough space for another pony, always complaining to Twilight about being lonely._

_Maybe..._

Sitting on his own, overlarge bed in his two-person house, Spike had a crazy idea.

And soon he was walking nervously to the flat that the mare of his dreams lived in.

The walk there was uneventful. Pinkie Pie passed by with a blender on a leash, and Spike caught a glimpse of Fluttershy's cottage from the front steps of Sweetie Belle's apartment building.

But right out of the elevator, a mare bumped into him and sent him sprawling.

"Ohmigosh, I am so sorry!" she gushed, helping Spike up and smiling shyly at him. Her eyes were hidden by diamond-studded sunglasses, and her mane was tied out of view behind a white kerchief. "I was visiting a friend, and I didn't see you, and-"

Spike laughed. "No worries, miss. Do I know you?"

The mare shook her head. "Well, no-o, we weren't properly introduced, but I've always wanted to get to know you better!"

Her smile seemed to become stronger.

Spike blushed. "Um, I'm flattered, but I have a previous engagement. Maybe we can talk later?"

The mare's smile vanished as she removed her sunglasses. "Is it that Sweetie Belle? She truly ruined my life, you know."

Spike laughed, attempting to make the mood lighter. It didn't work. "I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. Sweetie Belle would never ruin anypony's life on purpose."

The mare's ice-blue eyes hardened. "You love her? Then you should ask her about the Manehattan scandal."

Spike glared at her. "Sweetie Belle would never harm anypony!"

As he walked away, the mare took off her kerchief, revealing a purple-and-white mane twisted into a bun.

Diamond Tiara smirked. 'We'll just see about that."

Cream Puff called from behind a potted plant, "Who are you talking to? And that doesn't make sense with what Spike said!"

"Shut up, Cream Puff!" snapped Diamond. The mare was getting on her nerves.

* * *

When Spike entered Sweetie Belle's small apartment, she was busily rearranging her meager furnishings.

"Hey, Spike!" she beamed, jumping up to grin at him. "How's it going?"

Spike scratched the back of his neck. "I was, um, wondering, if it, you know, didn't seem too, uh, crazy-nonono, not crazy exactly, more-"

"Cut to the chase, Spike," interrupted Sweetie Belle. "What is it?"

Spike blushed, then blurted it out.

"Would you want to live with me?"

A dead silence followed, during which Sweetie Belle's cheeks turned pink.

After Spike had counted 127 ceiling tiles and moved on to 24 floorboards, Sweetie Belle sighed.

"Spike, if you were anyone else, I'd strongly suspect that you were doing this to get on my good side."

Now it was Spike's turn to blush.

Sweetie Belle gave Spike a small half-smile. "But you're you and I'm me, and unfortunately for me waiting for you to prove yourself isn't working."

Spike blinked. Was she saying what he thought she was saying?

"So I'm going to tell you something. You prove yourself every day. And every day I'm doubting how long I can stay away from you and-"

With courage Spike didn't know he had, he leaned over and kissed Sweetie Belle straight on the lips.

* * *

She tasted like gumdrops.

* * *

When they broke apart, this time Sweetie Belle didn't glare at him. This time she beamed as if her dream had come true.

Then she asked, "Can you help me pack?"

_Twilight was right_, thought Spike. _It's so much better when you didn't know it was going to happen_.

Was that what she said? His head was fuzzy with joy.

* * *

**This was SO fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**An appropriate second kiss, don't you think?**

**-The Eclectic Bookworm**


End file.
